grandchasephilippinefandomcom-20200215-history
Equinox
300px-Good Rin.png|Dawn Equinox 300px-Evil Rin.png|Twilight Equinox 1st Job: '''Mystic - Skill Tree '''2nd Job: Equinox - Skill Tree 3rd Job: 'Theion - Skill Tree '''4th Job: 'Avatar - Skill Tree 'Equinox '('''Garam for Korea, and Selene for Indonesia) is Rin's 2nd job. It was released in the Brazilian server on November 13th, 2012.Shaken by the destruction of her village and filled with doubts, Rin ended up allowing the evil sealed within her to awaken in her heart. This also forced the spirit of the goddess Agnesia to wake up and strengthen her powers. Now Rin has to face a difficult decision: whether to choose between light and follow the teachings of the priests of Agnesia, or give in to the darkness and vent the vengeful feelings within her. The Awakened is a class different from any other in the game. It works as two separate classes. Upon completing job advancement, a choice must be made between the path of Dawn or the path of Twilight. Each path has its own Skill Tree and once the choice is made, Rin will lose access to the skills in the path she did not pick. However, by removing all skills on the Skill Tree chosen, Rin can switch sides and obtain the skills on the other Skill Tree, thus losing the skills of the old side. By choosing the path of Dawn, Rin will follow the natural evolution of the Phoenix, gaining more support and defense skills, as well as the ability to increase the jumping power of allies or create protective shields for them. The glyph system is improved and Rin gains new attacks that can be used in conjunction with them, including the ability to use the final glyph without spending it for a brief period. Furthermore, Rin also gains the ability to double jump. By choosing the path of Twilight, Rin loses her ability to use the sacred seals. Her new skills become more aggressive and focused on dealing damage to enemies, completely replacing her attacking style with a new combo attack. The powers of darkness are more focused on specials instead of glyphs, and Rin will gain a bar of evil energy that when filled will allow her to recover HP temporarily when she attacks. Requirements It is necessary to be level twenty (20) to be able to participate in Second (2nd) Job Promotion. GPEdit (Cost 200 GP) Part 1Edit *Run the Marsh of Oblivion once. Even if you don't successfully pass the dungeon, you'll still complete the mission. **Entering the dungeon and leaving immediately does not count as "running". It only counts if the dungeon is completed or failed. Part 2Edit *Slay 8 Zombie Stone Orcs in the Forsaken Barrows. Part 3Edit *Slay the Paradom in Forgotten City and collect 3 Awakened's Orb. Part 4Edit *Slay 100 monsters within the range of ± 2 above or below level monsters. CashEdit (Cost 6500 Cash) *Obtain 1 Gem. Trivia *Equinox is the time or date when day and night are of equal length. *Awakened is the first class not to be released first in the Korean server when it came out. *Awakened means the dark side has Awaken in rin's Heart